¿La charla?
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Marinette y Adrien son novios y sus padres deciden que es hora de "la charla". ¿Lo haran bien?


¿La charla?

Ladybug miraba a su compañero pensativa mientras éste estaba de rodillas extendiendole una rosa.

-Yo...

El chico esperaba la respuesta en silencio ya que se acababa de confesar.

-No se que decir Cat.

El rubio se puso de pie y suspiro decidido.

-Sólo dame una oportunidad my Lady, es cierto que no se quien esta tras ése antifaz pero juró amarte.

Ladybug se sonrojo un poco y le dio la espalda.

-Hace tiempo que me gusta alguien pero hace unos días que tú también me gustas, no se que hacer.

El felino se acercó más a ella y la abrazo mientras estaba de espalda.

El corazón de la chica pálpito como nunca antes y sus piernas se sintieron débiles.

-Te aseguro que te amaré hoy más que ayer, mañana más que hoy y el resto de nuestras vida más que Romeo y Julieta.

-Motas fueras.

La transformación de la chica desapareció y Cat noir se alejó un poco sorprendido mientras ella volteaba para verlo.

-¿Amaraa incluso a la tonta y torpe Marinette?

El chico sonrió.

-Sólo si tú también amas a Adrien. Garras fuera.

La luz verde se hizo presente y la chica quedó sorprendida.

Ambos se miraron por un rato, se acercaron lentamente hasta quedar a unos centímetros y...

-¡Quiero camembert!

Plagg se metió en el camino, recibió los besos que se iban a dar y lo miraron con enojó.

-Grrr, éso me gusta más que el queso, dame otro.

El kwami se acercó a Marinette y Adrien lo agarró con la mano.

-Despidete del queso por un mes por que comerás gusanos, hijo de la reverenda remolacha.

Plagg tragó con miedo al ver a su portador tan molesto.

-¡Ya vasta!

Marinette le sacó al pequeño kwami y lo abrazó.

-No te enojes con Plagg el es inocente.

Adrien miró al kwami que olía a SU chica.

-¡Él es todo menos inocente!

-Concuerdo con él Marinette.

El chico se asustó un poco al ver a una kwami roja con una mirada espeluznante cerca de él.

-T-T-Tikk-i.

Plagg pasó a un color totalmente blanco al ver a su compañera enojada.

-Ven conmigo Plagg, tenemos que hablar.

Y fue todo lo que se supo de Plagg por ésa noche.

Adrien miró a Marinette algo enojado.

-Más te vale no confiar en él, si le das la mano te quitará la pierna.

La chica asintió algo apenada.

-Entonces... ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Marinette se sonrojo y asintió.

El chico sonrió y se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

-Lo siento princesa, no entiendo las señales.

La chica bajó su mirada y pronunció despacio.

-S-si quiero.

La sonrisa del rubio creció más.

-Lo siento, no te oigo.

Marinette lo miró y habló normal.

-Si quiero.

Adrien la miró confundido.

-Creo que aún no te escuchó.

La chica lo agarró del cuello de su camisa, lo atrajo hacía ella y lo besó.

Adrien tenía sus ojos bien abiertos mientras sentía como ella lo besaba con desesperación, mordia sus labios e introducía su lengua a la boca del asustado chico.

La falta de aire se hizo presente y ella lo soltó tan brusco como lo agarró.

-Dije... que si quiero ¿me oiste?

Adrien retrocedió sonrojado mientras tocaba sus labios.

-Pregunté ¿si me oiste?

La chica se acercó y él retrocedió asustado.

-S...¡SI! entendí.

Y así su noviazgo empezó de una manera inesperada.  
.

.  
Una semana después.

Gabriel Agreste miraba al hombre que estaba sentando en la silla frente a él con seriedad.

-Dígame que necesita señor Dupaing Cheng.

Tom también lo miró con seriedad.

-¿Usted ya sabé que nuestros hijos son novios?

El hombre asintió mientras pensaba en quitarle el aumento de sueldo que le dio a Nathalie por dejar pasar a ése hombre.

-¿No creé qué es hora del que tengamos "la charla" con ellos?

Gabriel se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta.

-Yo me encargaré de decirle a Marinette por que mi esposa la va a traumar si se lo explica ella así que usted dígaselo a Adrien.

-¡Señor Dupaing, nuestros hijos ya deben saber del tema!

Tom sonrió.

-Si lo saben ¿por qué cuando le di a su hijo un condón creyó que era un globito, lo inflo y se lo regaló a mi hija?

Gabriel casi se cae de la silla al oír eso.

Su hijo no era tan idiota ¿verdad?

Suspiro y miró al hombre que sonreía comprensible.

-Usted gana, tendré la charla con Adrien.  
.

.  
Ya de noche.

Adrien pasó a la oficina de su padre algo confundido.

-¿Qué necesita padre?

El hombre lo miró con un pequeño rubor, ni el creía que iba a hacer éso.

-Lee estó.

Le dio un papel y el chico lo leyó.

-¿Sabes que es verdad?

Adrien lo miró con una sonrisa.

-No tengo ni idea que significa esto.

Gabriel golpeó su rostro con la palma de su mano.

-¿Me vas a decir que no sabes que son los óvulos?

El chico pensó un rato y luego habló.

-Nunca lo probé ¿en qué restaurante se come éso?

El hombre contó hasta diez y se contuvo las ganas de golpear al chico.

-Siéntate, esto sera largó.  
.

.  
Con Marinette.

La chica leía el libro que le dio su padre sonrojada.

-¿Ésas cosas son los... es el aparato reproductor masculino?

Tom asintió.

-Si y seguro Adrien la tiene más grande.

La chica se sonrojo mientras cambiaba de página.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Su... cosa va dentro de mi... cosa?

El hombre asintió.

-Esa es la reproducción human...

Un golpe por parte de su mujer en la cabeza lo hizo callar, la señora le quitó el libro a su hija y miró al hombre con enojó.

-¡¿Por qué rayos le estás mostrando una revista pornográfica a nuestra hija?!

El hombre lo miró despreocupado.

-No te preocupes, luego lo verá en alta definición y podrá hasta tocar...

La mujer le agarró de la oreja y lo llevo a su habitación mientras que Marinette seguía con su rostro rojo.  
.

.  
Al otro día.

Marinette y Adrien hacían todo lo posible para no mirarse.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Se pelearon?

Alya los miró confundida pero ellos negaron.

-Es solo que nuestros padres nos enseñaron ciertas cosas.

La morena los miró aún más confundida y Nino se acercó con una sonrisa.

-16 años y no toleran la charla, que inocentes que son.

Ahora todo tuvo sentido para Alya.

Y así Adrien y Marinette estuvieron algo distantes por dos meses.

Los padres son los mejores.

Fín...  
.

.  
Hola!

Traume un poco a Adrien y Marinette, lo siento.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...  



End file.
